The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a battery cell and, more particularly, to an interconnection between a battery cell and a printed circuit board which is used in an electronic apparatus such as an electronic calculator or the like.
In a conventional electronic calculator having a battery cell such as a solar cell, the battery cell and a printed circuit board are connected by soldered lead lines or by contact with metal battery terminals. Accordingly, the assembly of the electronic calculator is complicated. If metal terminals are used for effecting connection, the electrodes of the solar cell may be damaged, or the metal terminals may be difficult to attach. If connected by soldering, which is a permanent type of connection the battery cell and the printed circuit board may be difficult to exchange.